<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to be a Single Father by The_ObiWan_of_Stories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795156">How to be a Single Father</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ObiWan_of_Stories/pseuds/The_ObiWan_of_Stories'>The_ObiWan_of_Stories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Morality, Extremely Underage, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Young Derek Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ObiWan_of_Stories/pseuds/The_ObiWan_of_Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves being a single father. Maybe a little too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to be a Single Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey again!</p><p>Just like my last work, I don't approve of any of the behaviors in this fic. I wrote this as purely fiction. The idea just came to me because it always seems like there are so many fics with Derek being Stiles father but not the other way around.</p><p>Make sure you read the tags. If this is not for you please don't read it. </p><p>Thank you for your interest and I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles loves being a single father. He feels like it was meant to be and he was made to be a father.  When he was younger, he would have said that he wants to be a comic book illustrator and that was his passion. The problem with that though, was he couldn’t draw for shit. He tried for a really long time but he finally quit when he could never get the characters to look like they did in his head. Now, as a thirty four year old man, he still has a job in the creative field. He designs web sites for businesses and personal blogs. He likes his job enough but his true passion is taking care of his son Derek.  </p><p>He is not going to lie. It was hard when his wife first left. After all, she left when his son was just a newborn. It is a lot of work taking care of a newborn already let alone doing it by yourself. Trying to find the balance between work and taking care of a newborn was difficult but, with the help of his friends and his father, he got through it. </p><p>When his son got a little older, he seemed to need help less and less. Now he just has a babysitter pick Derek up from school and wait with him until he gets home from work. Derek is now ten and he is in the forth grade. He is the best kid ever. He totally realizes that he may seem biased but his son really is the best and most awesomest kid to ever be created. He is kind, smart, and beautiful. He may be a little quiet but that only makes him more intriguing. Since Stiles talks so much, they even each other out really well. It is probably because of Derek’s awesomeness that Stiles loves being a father so much. </p><p>When he started school, their time together got cut down drastically. It was so hard to not be able to spend as much time with him. Even though Derek was a shy kid that doesn’t really talk much, he was still able to make some good friends. It took a little bit of time but, eventually, Derek opened up enough to make friends. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac have become his closest friends. Erica is quite sassy but Derek’s dry wit seems to play off of her very well. That is something that he inherited from Stiles. Boyd is also quite quiet and, because of this, they seem to be able to communicate with just facial expressions. Eyebrows in the case of Stiles’ baby. It seems like Derek feels more at ease with Boyd because he doesn’t have to talk to communicate. Isaac is like a nice mix between both Erica and Boyd. He can be sassy sometimes or he could be so quiet and meek. His father used to abuse him but Stiles' father, the sheriff, threw that asshole in jail for a long time. When Stiles told his father that he suspected that something was going on, the sheriff immediately opened up an investigation. He does not tolerate abuse. Afterwards, Isaac got adopted by Stiles' best bud, Scott, and his wife, Allison. He honestly seems so much happier with them. Sometimes Derek would even sleep over at one of their houses or one or all of them would sleep over at his house. That also cut into their time together but it was worth it for his son to be happy.</p><p>It took him awhile to get over the fact that Derek’s mother would just leave them like that. They weren’t even married so it was easy for her to pack up her things and leave. After all, they didn’t have to go through all the legal stuff associated with divorce but it seems weird that she doesn’t want to know their son and see him grow up. He could not imagine leaving their son behind like that. She made her choice though so Stiles choses to believe it’s for the best. She couldn’t have cared that much anyway.</p><p>After she left, it took him awhile to be ready to date again. When he was finally ready to start again, there was always something holding him back from fully falling in love with or committing to any of the people interested in him. Surprisingly, once he got out of high school, more people found him to be an attractive partner. He had lost all of his baby fat, started to work out regularly, and grew into his shoulders and long limbs. He still has the moles all over his body though. He used to not like them but now he thinks that it makes him unique. Eventually all of them would notice the walls that he still had around his heart and break up with him though. Some of them would try to stay and get him to open up but they would inevitably give up. Needless to say, he is still single and there is not a lot of hope for his sex life. </p><p>Since Derek is still young yet, Stiles is still able to get some alone time when he goes to sleep at night. He is definitely more likely to sleep though the night and not walk in on his dad jerking himself off so nighttime seems like the most logical time to try. After all, with a full time job, exercising, and watching his son, he doesn’t really get a lot of time to find someone who will have sex with him so he has to pleasure himself. He is really horny and he hasn’t really got to relieve himself for a while so he is totally going to make time for it tonight.</p><p>Once Derek has fallen asleep, Stiles just stares at his face for a little bit. It seems like just yesterday that his son was so small and fragile. He still looks quite innocent while he is sleeping but he definitely has a devious side. Stiles has seen some glimpses of it over the years. Like when Derek would steal cookies and candies and then use his puppy dog eyes to get out of trouble. Now , since he has grown up quite a bit, he just asks for the sweets. He has always had such a sweet tooth. Derek has grown up so fast. </p><p>He should probably stop staring now though if he is going to take advantage of this free time. He slowly creeps out of the room so as not to wake up his son. He leaves Derek’s bedroom door open though because he feels like he is cut off from his father if the door is shut. He quickly and quietly makes his way down the hallway to his room. Once he is in his own bedroom, he leaves the door open a little just in case his son wakes up and starts to call for him. That way he should be able to hear him and go running. </p><p>With that all set, he starts to divest himself of his clothing. He realizes that he doesn’t need to be totally naked in order to jerk off but, for some reason, it always feels better to him that way. He starts with his shirt first and throws it in the hamper by his dresser. Next comes his pants and underwear. He takes both of those off in one fell swoop and throws them in the hamper along with his shirt. After he is fully naked, he gets up on the king sized bed and situates himself so his back is leaning on his head broad. Stiles grabs the lube that he keeps under his pillow. A habit that he has had since he was a teenager and has a hard time getting rid of. He pops the cap on the lube and starts to squirt some on his hands. </p><p>Now that everything is set, he takes himself in his hand. He flinches a little bit because the lube is still a little cold. After a couple seconds, he starts to stoke his length up and down. Every once and a while using his fingers to play with his slit. He starts to speed up his hand and moan.</p><p>Sometimes when he does this to himself, he can just strip is dick fast and hard and that’s enough. This time, on the other hand, he seems to need to fantasize so he lets his mind wonder. The first thing that comes to mind is Lydia. He pictures her completely naked and slowly prowling to him on the bed.  He may have gotten over his crush on her long ago before they became friends but she is definitely still hot. He feels bad when he pictures her like this sometimes but you can’t really help what your mind goes to for spank bank material. Next, he pictures her taking her hand and starting to stroke him just like he is doing to himself. </p><p>Unfortunately, this fantasy doesn’t seem to be doing it for him today so he tries to think of Jordan. His father’s new deputy has gotten him through some very stubborn jacking sessions before. He has quite striking features that make him so attractive and his eyes seem like a duller version of Derek’s mother’s eyes. Luckily his son inherited those because they are absolutely beautiful. </p><p>He pictures the deputy’s mouth smirking around his dick as he takes him all the way down to the back of his throat almost choking on his length. Jordan then starts to move his head up and down on his length. He feels his climax building. He just needs one more little push to get himself over the edge. </p><p>“Daddy" he hears his son's little voice saying from down the hall. </p><p>Without meaning to, his mind replaces Jordan with his son. He sees Derek’s little mouth suckling on the tip of his penis. His son’s beautiful blue, green eyes look up at him through his lashes. Almost immediately, he climaxes so hard. It's probably the hardest he has ever come in his entire life. His semen has gotten all over his hands; some even got on his stomach. </p><p>He freezes immediately. Did what he thinks just happen actually happen? He just came thinking about his own child. All of a sudden, he feels disgusted with himself. His Derek is so innocent and he just used him as fantasy material to jerk off to. He has absolutely no idea what has gotten into him. </p><p>“Daddy!” comes from down the hall once again. </p><p>Stiles immediately gets back in gear. He goes to his ensuite bathroom and cleans off his hands and stomach. Stops at his dresser, grabs some pajama bottoms, and puts them on. Then, he is almost immediately down the hall making sure that his baby is okay.</p><p>“Hey there.” he says. “What's wrong buddy?”</p><p>“Nothing Daddy. I just wanted to see you.”</p><p>That just melts Stiles' heart and, for now, gets his earlier indiscretion out of his mind. He immediately sets about trying to make his son go back to sleep. After all, he does have school tomorrow and he does not want his son falling asleep in class because he is tired from staying up late. He talks to him for another twenty minutes until he starts to fall asleep again. Once he is drifting off, he moves Derek’s blanket up and tucks him in again. He kisses him on his forehead and then starts heading back to his own room. He falls asleep almost immediately thinking about his son. </p><p>Time seems to continue going at that pace for a while. He wakes up gets his boy ready for school and drops him off. Goes to work and then comes home. He sees the babysitter out and then feeds and bathes his son. Derek will play with his gaming system or do his homework while Stiles reads a book. When it gets to be Derek’s bedtime, he will put him to sleep. The next day, he would start the process all over again. </p><p>He would like to say that the fantasy he had about Derek was a one time thing but then he would be lying. In fact, it seems to have gotten worse. At first, he couldn’t come unless he pictured him. Then, his son became his primary spank bank material to the exclusion of all others. As time went on, the fantasies have gotten dirtier. It went from his son giving him head to Stiles pushing him down, having his way with him multiple times, and then coming in him each time as Derek’s hole gets sloppier and sloppier. Then he would take the come from his hole and make Derek eat it until it’s all gone. </p><p>What’s even worse is that, when he bathes his son now, he can’t help getting aroused. All of Derek’s skin is on display and he gets to feel how silky he is. He gets to look at his little penis and it only makes his fantasies more realistic. Every time, by the time he is done bathing Derek, he is at half chub and he remains that way until he has Derek dressed and in bed. After which, he relieves himself in his own bedroom thinking about his son’s silky skin and amazing blue, green eyes. </p><p>For now, he is content with how things are. He never touches his son inappropriately and never lets this effect how he treats him. It would be a crime to make his son feel any less loved just because he has trouble not feeling inappropriately for his own son. It is a line he doesn’t want to cross. He is not sure how long he can last though. His beautiful baby is so tempting. </p><p>Everything changes one night when Derek has a nightmare. It seems as if everything in the past few months has been leading up to this moment. </p><p>Stiles is sleeping contentedly after concluding his nightly ritual of jerking it to the thought of his son. Derek comes into the room unbeknownst to his father and climbs up on the bed. Stiles  wakes up to Derek over him shaking him awake. </p><p>“Daddy!” Derek sobs. “Daddy!”. All of a sudden, Stiles startles awake and sees his son on top of him looking close to tears. It absolutely breaks his heart so he sits up and cradles his boy in his lap. He rubs his back to calm him down while Derek sobs into his shoulder. All the while, he is shushing him and reassuring him that his father is here for him. It takes a couple of minutes but Derek eventually calms down enough to lay his head on Stiles' chest and breathe evenly. </p><p>“What’s wrong buddy?” says Stiles. He waits a couple of minutes but Derek finally answers him after taking a deep breath. </p><p>“I had such a bad dream Daddy. You had died and left me all alone. I woke up and it was so dark. I was so afraid so I ran to your room but you were laying there and not moving… I was so afraid that my dream had been true. Don’t leave me Daddy! You won’t right?”</p><p>Stiles was so startled. He knows what it feels like to fear for a  parent’s safety. His dad is a sheriff after all and his mom died when he was still quite young. That just seemed to intensify his fear since he knew parents can sometimes die before their children. He never thought that his own son would feel the same way since he just sits at a desk all day. It really wakes him up. Derek must have been really scared because he hardly ever talks this much. His baby is a child of few words. That just makes this situation even more heartbreaking and makes him want hold him and never let go. Since he can, he pulls his baby closer and hugs him a little tighter. </p><p>“Of course I won’t leave you baby.” </p><p>“Baby?”</p><p>“Yeah… do you not like it when I call you that anymore?” </p><p>“No Daddy! I love it when you call me that. So many of the other kid's parents call each other that. It makes me feel like you love me as much as they love each other.” As Derek is explaining this to him, he is looking at him though his lashes just like he was in Stiles first fantasy about him.</p><p>Stiles pauses at that. Well, Stiles mind pauses at that. He was just comforting his baby after all. On the other hand, his cock is very much alert and he can’t think of worse timing. This is supposed to be an bonding moment between father and son. It is definitely not supposed to be a turn on. As if the universe has something against him, Derek starts to move until his butt is aligned with Stiles' rapidly hardening erection. At first, Stiles thinks that he is in the clear and that Derek didn’t notice but his hopes are dashed when Derek wiggles his butt against his erection. </p><p>“What’s that?” asks Derek.</p><p>Stiles panics a little because it seems far too soon for that talk since Derek probably can’t even produce semen  yet. But that is probably just Stiles trying to keep Derek innocent for a little longer. It seems futile though because Derek inherited his penchant for curiosity and not stopping until he gets answers from Stiles. He remembers what he was like at that age. So he bucks up and tries to find the simplest and least scarring way to explain this to him. </p><p>“That’s my penis baby. Like the one that you have but, since I'm older, mine is a little bigger.”</p><p>“Oh really! Can I see it?” Derek says and that curiosity strikes again. </p><p>He doesn’t really think that it is a good idea and he tells his son as much. Derek’s response to that is to make his puppy dog face and plead with his eyes. He knows how weak Stiles is to that face as he has fallen victim to it many times now. This is just his deviousness rearing it’s ugly head. He tries to resist for as long as he can but, a few minutes later, Stiles gives in to his baby boy.</p><p>“Fine.” He says dejectedly and Derek immediately perks up. He looks a little smug too but Stiles choses not to comment on it.</p><p>Stiles won’t lie to himself and say that a part of him doesn’t find the prospect of his son seeing all of him exciting. After all, he has been fantasizing about his son for months. He sees his baby naked when they bathe but Stiles hasn’t bathed with him since he was two so he probably doesn’t remember what his father looks like naked. Even if he does, Stiles wasn’t hard then so it’s different. </p><p>“Okay baby, you have to get off my lap so I can pull my pants down.” </p><p>Derek immediately scrambles to comply with his request and moves to the edge of the bed. When Derek is off his lap, Stiles grabs the edge of his pajama pants and underwear and slowly pulls them down. When his pants are past mid thigh, his cock springs free and Derek’s face can only be described as mesmerized. He has to bend his knees to finish taking his pants off and that movement blocks his son’s view. Derek makes a sound of protest but, just a second later, Stiles parts his bent legs so that Derek can see and throws his clothing somewhere on the floor. </p><p>When Stiles looks at his baby’s face, he sees him unconsciously lick his lips and he can’t help but stare. His dick also takes interest because it twitches a little at the sight. When Derek sees this, he slowly reaches out to try and touch it. He turns his eyes to his father to silently ask for permission. </p><p>“Go ahead” says Stiles and his son then scoots closer and slowly moves to touch his erection. </p><p>“It’s so silky Daddy” Derek says. He then starts to move his hand to the tip of Stiles' penis and pokes it. “and this part looks so different then mine.”</p><p>With that stimulation, Stiles groans and produces a little bead of pre cum. He hasn’t felt someone else touch his penis in a long time. Derek’s eyes stay fixed on his penis. Once Derek sees the pre cum, he swipes it off of the tip of Stiles’ dick and puts it in his mouth. Stiles eyes widen at that. He thought he was the only one in the family with an oral fixation.</p><p>“This tastes kind of like the stuff that comes out of my penis when I touch it.” says Derek. That admission makes Stiles groan. He didn’t know that Derek has started playing with himself. Not only that but he has tasted his own fluids before. This realization makes him finally give in to at least one of his urges. </p><p>“Baby can I see yours? It seems unfair that you get to look at and touch mine and I don’t get to do the same.”</p><p>At this, Derek seems to get a little embarrassed, since a blush spreads over his cheeks, but he starts to comply. He brings his hands to the elastic band of his pajama pants. It seems he is apprehensive for some reason, so he pulls them down slowly. Once his pants are off and out of the way, Stiles sees his baby’s penis and all of the sudden everything makes sense. Derek is hard from exploring his dad’s erection and that is why he was embarrassed to show his father his dick. Once Stiles realizes this, he immediately pounces. He grabs his son’s ankles and pulls him until his crotch is closer. Derek let’s out a squawk of indignation but quickly changes his tune when Stiles takes his dick in his mouth. </p><p>Since it’s been a long time since he has given a blow job, Stiles is a little rusty but he quickly gets into the swing of things. He swirls his tongue around the head and then takes him down until he gets to the base. His son’s penis just about reaches the back of his throat. He runs his tongue under the shaft of the dick while it is still deep in his mouth. At that sensation, Derek whimpers and bucks his hips. Since Stiles has trained himself out of his gag reflex long ago, he doesn’t choke but he holds his son down by his hips just in case. </p><p>Stiles starts to move up and down Derek’s shaft vigorously. Once he gets his first taste of his baby’s pre cum, he moans around his dick. Derek moans and tries to buck his hips once again but he is unable to move very much because Stiles keeps him still. Since this is most likely his first sexual encounter, it doesn’t take long for Derek to come. Stiles just goes up and down a couples more times and Derek shoots in his mouth screaming for his daddy. Stiles savors the taste for a couple minutes  and then swallows it. He starts to pull off but he circles his tongue around the cock the whole way up to clean his baby off. He feels hot all over because that was the best blow job he has ever given. He has never felt this worked up after giving a blow job before. </p><p>After tasting his boy once, he has in no way gotten his fill so he flips him over so that his face is on the mattress and his butt is in the air. He takes a second to admire his view. Derek has such a bubble butt. Stiles reaches out a hand gropes the globes of Derek’s butt. He just about moans. His baby has such a nice ass. Since Derek is still a kid, it's mostly fat but there is definitely muscle underneath. The skin is also so silky. It’s probably because he is still hairless. He might be enjoying this a little too much.</p><p>“My beautiful baby, have you touched yourself here yet?” he says as his finger lightly touches his son’s pretty little hole. </p><p>“No. I didn’t know that you could.”</p><p>Something in Stiles feels a wicked pleasure in the fact that no one else has touched his baby here not even himself. </p><p>“Baby, I’m gonna put my mouth here. It’ll feel really good. Is that okay?”</p><p>“Yes" he answers. A part of him knows that he might have done it anyway so he is really glad that his baby consented.</p><p>Stiles wastes no time and bends down so that his face is directly facing his baby’s hole. He blows a little bit of air on it and watches it clench and unclench. The sight of this makes him start to drool which is probably a good thing. It’ll make things slicker. He grabs the lube from under his pillow and places it next to him on the bed. He is going to need that later when he fingers his boy open. </p><p>He flattens his tongue and licks over the furled skin around his hole. This causes Derek to squirm a little so he puts his hands on his hips to hold him once again. He continues his ministrations by pointing his tongue to slowly loosen it up. He alternates between licking around it, flattening his tongue and licking over it, and pointing his tongue to get in the hole. All of this slowly loosens Derek up until Stiles can breach past the furled muscle of his baby’s hole. As soon as he gets his tongue in, he moans from the concentrated taste of his baby. He then starts to fuck his tongue in and out vigorously. He can hear that Derek is enjoying this because he can hear his moans, groans, and whimpers. It makes him feel proud that he is able to produce such noises from his son. </p><p>He, unfortunately, has to take his head away from his son’s hole so he can lube up his fingers. Once he does, he sees that Derek is hard once again. He must have a really short refractory period. It must be nice to be so young. His own cock is starting to feel neglected but he can hold off for a little longer. After all, soon he will be able to enter his beautiful baby boy. Finally. </p><p>He grabs the bottle of lube from next to him and pops the cap. His boy turns his head to see what the noise was but he doesn’t comment on it. Stiles puts lube on his fingers and starts rubbing them together to warm it up. Derek’s eyes  are on him the whole time. It seems like he wants to take in as much information as possible. After the lube is sufficiently warm, he takes one finger and circles it around his son's hole. After a second, he pushes his finger in to the first knuckle. This is what makes Derek take his eyes off his father because he is to busy closing his eyes in bliss. Stiles kind of misses it. He loves his boy's beautiful eyes. He waits a second but, when Derek shows no sign of discomfort, he moves it in all the way. He waits again for a little while but then he starts to probe around looking for his baby’s prostate. After a couple seconds, he hears Derek let out a big groan and he knows that he found it. Now that he knows where it is, he starts to move his finger in and out while repeatedly hitting that same spot. </p><p>When he seems to be getting used to the first finger, Stiles takes it out and adds another. He continues his earlier ministrations again until he can add another finger. When he is four fingers in and Derek seems to still be enjoying it, he takes out his fingers. </p><p>The emptiness seems to bother Derek because he lets out a whine when Stiles removes his fingers. Stiles starts to rub his sides to calm him down a little. It seems to be working so he continues to do it. When Derek seems sufficiently calm, Stiles moves so that his back is propped against the head broad.</p><p>“Derek" he calls. Derek turns to look at him. “Can you come here?” </p><p>Derek hesitates for only a second and starts to move. Stiles pats his lap to indicate where he wants him. Derek shuffles for a bit but he puts one foot on either side of his father’s lap and then starts to sit down. Once Derek is sat in his lap, he removes both of their shirts starting with his own. He finally gets to see his baby fully naked, hard and needy. It was definitely worth the wait. His chest is slim and his skin is so pale. It contrasts so well with his black hair. He reaches out and touches Derek’s nipples just so he can see him squirm for a little bit. Once his nipples become hard, Stiles takes one in his mouth and starts to pinch the other. This causes Derek to shudder and Stiles can’t help but love that he is so sensitive. Since he can hardly wait for what is coming next, he begrudgingly stops playing with his son’s nipples. </p><p>“Okay baby, I’m going to put my penis here now that it has been loosened.” he says as he touches Derek’s hole again and Derek shudders. His hole twitches a little around the pad of Stiles finger. It’s so hot that Stiles has to resist shoving into him right then. </p><p>“I thought that I’m only supposed to do that with someone my own age and when I’m older.”</p><p>“Who told you that?” Stiles asks and Derek shrugs.</p><p>“Some boys in my grade were talking about it.”</p><p>“That’s not always the case… Do you not want to?” This causes Derek to blush and avert his eyes. Stiles can’t have that so he grabs his son’s chin until golden brown meets blue green. Once he knows that he has Derek’s attention, he speaks again. “Well?”</p><p>“I really want to but I’m afraid it’s not right.” Once Derek admits this, Stiles lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He takes a second to gather his bearings.</p><p>“All that matters is that you want it. No one else has to understand.”</p><p>Derek looks relieved to have heard this and, instead of waiting, he grabs Stiles erection and lines it up with his hole. He starts to sink down a little too fast though so Stiles grabs his hips to stop him. He definitely wants to be in his son as soon as possible but he doesn’t want to see him in pain. </p><p>“You have to go a little slower baby.” he says. </p><p>Once a good amount of time has passed, he pulls Derek down a little further. It is taking every ounce of his control to keep from speeding this up since he has been hard for so long. He doesn’t though because he wants his baby to be comfortable. He moves Derek slowly down inch by inch until he is finally fully seated to the base of his cock. He waits just a little longer and then he plants his feet. It feels so good inside Derek. He has no idea how he has lived without this. </p><p>“I’m gonna start to move now baby. Are you ready?” </p><p>Derek nods. Once he got his confirmation, Stiles starts to move. It’s slow at first and he keeps changing angles until he can find that little bundle of nerves. After a few more thrusts, he finds it. Derek moans so loud that there is no way that he didn’t. From then on, he angles his thrusts to aim for his son’s prostate and starts to speed them up a little. He still tries to make it slow enough so Derek doesn’t feel overwhelmed. He wants him to enjoy this experience. After all, it is his first time. </p><p>“Move with me baby" he pants. Almost as soon as he says that, Derek starts to move his hips to meet Stiles thrusts. At first, they aren’t moving together. It takes them a minute but they get a good rhythm going. It feels so good that neither of them can keep quiet. </p><p>“Oh god!” moans Stiles</p><p>Just a little while longer, Derek comes all over Stiles stomach. Stiles can’t believe that he came untouched the first time he had sex. He must have been more sensitive then he thought. Seeing the look of bliss on Derek’s face and feeling Derek’s walls clench around him, it only takes a few more thrusts for him to come. He shoots deep inside his baby’s guts. It feels a little bit like he claimed him. That makes a spark of possessiveness shoot through him. </p><p>Derek lays his head on Stiles chest and they take a couple of minutes to catch their breaths. After their breathing stabilizes, he notices that Derek is starting to fall asleep. It must be really late since when Derek first woke him up he had already been sleeping for a couple hours. He considers it for a moment but he doesn’t think that his son will be able to stay awake during school at this rate. </p><p>“You can stay home from school tomorrow. I’ll call and tell them that you are sick. I’ll also call out of work so get some sleep baby.” Stiles says. Derek nuzzles his face into his father’s chest and makes himself comfortable. </p><p>“Can I sleep here and can we do this again?”</p><p>Stiles was not expecting that. He knew that this was exactly what he wanted. Probably for longer then he would care to admit. I mean he still bathes Derek when he is ten years old. He told him that everyone his age still does that and Derek accepted it so easily. He tried to tell himself that he was just keeping his baby innocent but that was probably not the case. He honestly didn’t know that his baby wanted this too but this just confirms it.</p><p>“Of course you can baby. As long as you don’t tell anyone about any of this. Other people might not understand. They might try to take you away from me.” says Stiles. Derek startles a little when he hears this.</p><p>“I don’t want to leave you! I won’t tell Daddy! I promise!” </p><p>“Okay baby I believe you” he says. He rubs Derek’s back to calm him down again. It doesn’t take long since he was already so tired.</p><p>With that out of the way, he shuffles himself and Derek until Stiles head is on the pillows and Derek is cuddled up against him with his head on his chest once again. He knows that they are probably sticky and gross but he is too tired right now to move. They will shower together in the morning. Not long after Stiles has that thought, they both fall asleep cuddled together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>